The invention relates to a handling device for handling parts and in particular sheet metal bodywork parts, comprising a carrier unit which has a coupling means for coupling to a robot arm of a robot and a plurality of operating modules each having at least one attachment interface for the attachment of an operating device such as a vacuum gripper or the like, each operating module being provided with adjustment means for setting the position of the attachment interface.